The Fall of Haruhi Suzumiya
by The World Needs Bloody Heroes
Summary: Kyon must learn to accept that, slowly, the life he's grown used to is fading away, but that doesn't stop the fun from arriving in spades! Haruhi must learn to accept that, quickly, her feelings mustn't get the best of her, but that doesn't mean she's to stop feeling them! Can the two of them aid eachother in accepting life for what it is? Maybe...
1. Introduction

**The Fall of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Introduction - What Were We Talking About?**

It doesn't take a genius to work out that, some day, we're all gonna have a moment of 'What the hell?' in our lives. Sure, that's hardly a fair perspective of the world, but hear me out. When I met Haruhi Suzumiya, I had no idea what I was getting myself into. She announced how she was only interested in people if they were time-travellers, espers, aliens or sliders, but _I_ was none of these. Haruhi, for some reason, decided to befriend me (Though I'm not sure 'befriend' is the right word).

Before long, I had my 'What the hell?' moment. Better yet, I had a few. A 'few' translating into many, really. That all aside, I have to admit: It's been fun. No joke. Seriously. I mean it.

…Is it that hard to believe?

Apart from all the near death experiences, traumatic events, time travel, alternate dimensions and, not to mention, the splitting headaches given to me by none other than the cause-of-all-my-problems herself, I've had my fair share of 'kawaii' segments in life. Now _that_, no one can deny. There's the well endowed Mikuru Asahina, the woman/girl who can leap through time almost at will. Almost. Then there's the quiet, in both manner and beauty, Yuki Nagato. She's an alien - Who'd have figured? As for Itsuki Koizumi…He's not at all 'kawaii'. Actually, he's just an esper who happens to get kicks out of irritating me in some way.

Then there's Haruhi. Hmm…Well…Err…Phew…What's there to say? Don't get me wrong, she's got the looks and everything, she just lacks the charm of other girls. Yeah, I know that that's a bit harsh, but I guess you could say Haruhi's got her very own way of 'charming' people. Though, she can be somewhat sweet. For all the times she's made Miss Asahina cry, abused her Brigade members, made Miss Asahina cry, dragged us into making crappy movies, trapping me in Closed Space, made Miss Asahina cry and…Have I mentioned she made Miss Asahina cry? Seriously! What's up with that?! Anyway, Haruhi is Haruhi, and she can be kind, just like the rest of us.

To be honest, Haruhi has made me feel the most vivid of emotions. There's times when I want to rip her head off yet, at others, I feel like…She's alone. I feel that, even though she has us in the Brigade, she looks at the world with a cynical eye - That she doesn't _really_ believe in what she says she does. Haruhi…makes me feel that…The world is that much brighter. Yeah, that doesn't make any sense with what I said previously, but that's what I mean. One minute, she confuses me. Then the next, it's almost like she's the most simple person in the world, not some God or divine being like others suggest.

Man! Just thinking about it all gives me a headache!

I've strayed from my earlier point, haven't I? About Haruhi's, sometimes, kind nature? Well, let me give you one perfect example. Not so long ago, I fell down a flight of stairs at school. Whether I tripped or was pushed is up for debate, because I don't really remember such an event even occurring. I was immediately rushed to hospital and given aid. According to Koizumi, Haruhi has never turned so pale. As cruel of me as it is to say, I wish I'd seen it. But back to the story. While I was in that hospital bed, lost in a 'coma' for three days, it was Haruhi who stayed by my side. And when I say she stayed by my side, I mean literally grabbed a sleeping bag, ten packets of potato chips, her toothbrush and nothing more. That's right, Haruhi Suzumiya, the strange and crazy girl of North High who avoided close relationships, slept on the floor next to my bed for three days, only leaving because I woke up. Now that is a dedicated Brigade Leader! Well, she says that's why, but I'm not so sure.

But that's enough of my rambling, right? You're here to witness fun, exciting things! Well, stick around, because when a girl like Haruhi is in a person's life, strange things happen. Which reminds me: Haruhi and the others are helping me baby-sit tonight…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **  
**Well, that was the Intro! I know it was rather boring and uneventful, but it's just an insight of Kyon's current view of Haruhi and the others. The next chap WILL be up tomorrow! That's early (Very early) by my usual standards! So, in the chance that you read this before then, keep an eye open and, most importantly, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter One

**The Fall of Haruhi Suzumiya**

**Chapter One - A Night To Forget**

It's the first night of the weekend, yet rather than hanging out with friends and having a good time, like most normal people, I'm stuck at home babysitting my little sister. To make matters worse, my mother and father are away for the _whole _weekend, which means that I'm going to suffer for another two days. And you know what's funny (Or not, rather)? I have the S.O.S. Brigade helping out! Yep, that's right! There's currently an esper, time-traveller and alien sitting in my living room watching TV, supposedly keeping a watchful eye on my sibling. Nagato I trust, whereas with Koizumi and Miss Asahina…Well, not to be rude, but one's a klutz and the other is just plain ol' creepy. Not in that particular order.

And where's the leader, you ask; The divine being; Haruhi Suzumiya? Baking gingerbread men. That caught you off guard, huh? It's true - Haruhi is waiting patiently for the results of her efforts, while I stand opposite her. Both awkwardly silent. She has her back against the refrigerator, arms crossed, foot tapping on the wooden floor. I, on the other hand, find myself being somewhat entertained by the recent bandage on the end of my finger. Who knew the fabric was so…Stretchy?

"Stop playing with it." A voice commanded, breaking the silence. I look up to meet Haruhi's gaze, cocking an eyebrow in response. "Stop playing with it!" She repeated. "If you keep at it, the bandage will loosen up to the point that it's useless."

Staring back down at my finger, then to her once again, I decide that it's best to comply with her demand. "Sorry." I mutter, before silence falls upon us once more.

The seconds tick by, until Haruhi, never one to leave things as they are, asks, "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Huh?" I reply, tilting my head slightly.

"For the bandage." She points to my finger. "You didn't lose _that _much blood did you? It's rude to forget what good deeds people do for you."

"Oh, right." I say, as realization hits me. It was Haruhi who put this thing on. "Thanks."

Since Haruhi struggles to take any form of praise, she moves along with the 'conversation'. "How did you even do that, anyway?"

A small, embarrassed smile slides across my face. "I, err…Was cutting the vegetables for dinner when…Well…You knocked."

"So it's my fault?" Haruhi smirks, clearly joking around. Or at least, I pray she's joking.

After letting a laugh escape from my lungs, I continue, "Perhaps. I never know whether to really trust you."

Haruhi stands up straight. "You _should_ trust me! After all, I'm your Brigade Leader. Even I'm not capable of such malicious things." She bends down to look inside the oven, then stands again, hands on her hips. "These babies should be done in no time! Just you wait, Kyon! These gingerbread men are to die for!"

Suddenly, I seemingly have the urge to walk into the depths of Hell. "What, like that stew from Christmas?" Finishing with a snort, this causes Haruhi to turn to face me, her hands still firmly planted on her hips.

Leaning right in front of my face, she exclaims, "And what does _that _mean?"

"Oh, you know…" Taking steps back (Due to fear of safety), I raise my hands - Just in case. Haruhi follows my steps, pinning me to the counter. I now have nowhere to run. C'mon, Kyon! Be brave! Apologise! "It's just…You should never exaggerate that which only deserves so much recognition." I'm an imbecile.

It looked as if a pair of flames suddenly lit up in Haruhi's eyes. "Oh really? So you actually have an opinion, Kyon? Not afraid to hurt a girl's feelings, eh? How about you tell me just why-!" PING! Saved by the bell. Or the oven. It's your preference.

But, much to my chagrin, the she-devil doesn't move. "Hey Haruhi, the gingerbread is ready…"

"I heard. But right now, a penalty must be acted out." She hisses. And, after a deep gulp, I'm ridden (By Haruhi) into the living room, before my peers and little sister, while being smacked firmly on the buttocks with a spatula. Usually, I'd try to fight back, but have you ever been hit by one of those things?! It STINGS!

After being punished, I hesitantly help Haruhi in icing the gingerbread men. Before long, everyone decides to have a go. All along the counter are gingerbread men awaiting to be decorated. I look to Haruhi's and, as one would expect, it's an almost perfect copy of her - Brigade Leader band and all. Then there's Nagato's…Nothing's changed. Miss Asahina's is covered in multicoloured flowers which, to most people's eyes, were hideous, but to me, they were beautiful. Koizumi's had a creepy smiley face. Everyone else said it was 'original', but I still thought it was creepy. My sister's just had lumps of icing all over it, like any kid's would. Mine…Well…It was pretty normal: Eyes, small smile, buttons down it's torso etc. According to Haruhi, everyone's was a ten out of ten…Excluding mine. She rated it as a minus four, which was rather uncalled for, in my opinion.

We proceed to decorate the rest of the gingerbread men with little effort. The rest of the night seems to be heading for a peaceful conclusion. That is, until I feel something hit my face. Touching my cheek, I then lick the tip of my finger. Icing. Strawberry flavoured. To my right. Haruhi. This means war. Like a cowboy from the west, I quickly aim straight for Haruhi, only to miss and get another glomp of icing smack me in the eye.

"Oh! It's on!" I shout, unable to hide a grin. Eventually, I hit her, only to then be attacked from behind by my own blood relative! The battle rages on for a good ten minutes, with all of us having a free-for-all! Nagato is the ace, never getting hit, yet never missing. For a second, she seemed to be enjoying herself. Koizumi being Koizumi manages to get us all at least once, only to apologise each and every time, but he continues anyway. Miss Asahina tried to run, only to end up being a casualty. When she faints, I find myself cradling her in my arms, crying out for forgiveness!

Sooner or later, it all had to end. Each of us going in turn, we have a shower. First there's my sister, who falls to the floor in exhaustion afterwards, meaning I had to carry her to bed. Koizumi sees me struggling (Not because I'm weak, but due to myself also being tired), and offers to help. Tucking my sister into bed, I leave her nightlight on and keep the door open just a crack. I find Koizumi waiting in the hall.

"Is she okay?" He asks, a smile still plastered on his face.

I nod. "Yeah, just a bit tuckered out. Who's in the shower now?"

"Miss Asahina." He responds. Immediately, perverted images flash through my mind. "And Miss Nagato's returned home."

"Huh? Didn't she have a shower?"

Koizumi shakes his head. "She said that it 'Wasn't mandatory' and that she'd 'Clean up at base'. In other words, home."

"I see." Though it was a pain to admit, I wished she'd at least have said goodbye.

"By the way, Kyon…" Koizumi starts, breaking me out of my train of thought. "Have you noticed anything about Miss Suzumiya?"

I shrug my shoulders effortlessly. "Not really. Why?"

"No real reason. It's just, well, there's not been any Closed Spaces for some time now. I was wondering if you had something to do with it." What are you suggesting?! "Never mind. I've already had my turn in the shower. Have to say, it's a rather weak showerhead, don't you think?" I'd agree with you, but don't _you_ think that's a bit rude? "Alas, it's been fun. Thank you, Kyon, and goodnight." With that, Koizumi disappears down the stairs, followed by the opening and closing of the front door. Now I can rest easy.

After missing the chance to catch Miss Asahina drying herself off, I bid her farewell and close the door behind her. I hope she's alright - Going home alone! I mean, there's lecherous people about! What if-?!

"Kyon!" A voice calls from upstairs. Haruhi's voice. Seriously, that woman has no concern for others!

Marching up to the bathroom door, I snap, in a hushed voice, "Hey! My sister's sleeping, you-!"

"I need a towel!" She exclaims. My body stiffens due to the fear of my sister waking up, and if that happens, I'll have to coax her to sleep _all_ night!

As if I was the taker of an emergency phone line, I respond, "Alright, don't panic. I'm sure there's one around here somewhere, just give me a sec." After wandering downstairs, I find one in a washing basket (And for those germ-freaks out there, yes! It was clean!), and return to Haruhi. Or the door, at least. "Okay, I've got one here."

"Good. Now just bring it in and leave it by the side."

…What…?

"Err…Are you…Sure?" I ask, starting to blush.

"Of course." No hesitation!

Slowly, I pull on the handle of the door and push slightly. Peeking my head round, I see no signs of this being a prank. Haruhi is, indeed, in the shower. If I didn't know her, this would be a dream come true! But I do know her, and this is more along the lines of a nightmare. Albeit an awesome one. I tiptoe to the toilet and leave the towel on it's lid. Unable to control my eyes, they wander over to the now steamed glass, with the outline of Haruhi's figure in full view. Do I feel a nosebleed coming on?

As I start to make my exit, Haruhi blurts, "Pervert." And for once, I completely agree.

I then try to find myself another towel and, when I do, wait for Haruhi to finish up. Before a great amount time passes, the door opens, and then…I see it…Every man's dream: Haruhi Suzumiya wearing only a towel. Truly, I have been blessed. Or cursed.

"Stop staring." She spits, making me turn away frantically.

"I'm not!"

I swear on my own life that Haruhi then sniggered before walking away. Something tells me she knew that I was allowing my male mind to wander along the great path of fantasy.

After having my much needed shower, I venture downstairs, expecting Haruhi to be waiting for me to say goodbye. Instead, I do indeed find her, except she's watching TV, while wearing one of _my_ tops and a pair of shorts, which are also _mine_!

When she realizes me standing there, wearing only my boxers while drying my hair with a towel, we just stare at one another for a few seconds.

Then, she places a hand over her mouth and snickers, "Kyon, what big abs you have."

"Screw you!" I scold, throwing my towel at her head.

Eventually, when the tension dies down (And after putting on a shirt), I decide to join Haruhi in watching some cartoons.

It's then that I notice Haruhi pulling a sour face, and I think she then noticed me noticing, because she says, "Aren't you supposed to get me a duvet or something?"

"Huh?!" I exclaim, almost completely baffled. I say almost because, well, Haruhi wearing _my_ clothes while watching _my_ TV has 'fishy' written all over it. Yes. I'm still putting emphasis on 'my'.

She frowns at me, as if puzzled at me being puzzled. "What? You don't really expect me to walk home alone at this time, do you?"

I run the scenario through my head, and realize that she does indeed have a point. After letting out a sigh, I agree, "Alright. You can have my bed and I'll have the couch."

Immediately, Haruhi's face turns crimson. She looks away and whispers, "You…You don't have to go that far…"

"It's the least I can do." I smile, actually pleased I now have the upper hand.

Haruhi then pokes my nose. "Idiot."

I take Haruhi up to my room, though I'm sure it's unnecessary, as she's already routed through my wardrobe…

As she settles underneath my quilt, I feel my cheeks turn red at the sight. Haruhi actually looks…Cute.

"Don't get any ideas." The moment's gone. As I make my way to leave, I hear her call out, "Goodnight, Kyon." She then turns off my lamp and disappears underneath the fabric.

Unable to hold off a smile, I respond, almost silently, "Goodnight, Haruhi."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**See? I told you I'd have it up (Can't believe it myself, really)! Thanks for reading the first chap of my story, and I hope you enjoyed it. Things have started to actually get a bit of a move on, but this was, at least in my eyes, something I imagine happening one day for the Brigade. Sorry that Nagato and Miss Asahina didn't have more prominent roles, but that's just how it is for now. The next chap will be a bit more of a wait, but I'll update soon. So, keep an eye out and please, please REVIEW!**


End file.
